desperatehousewivessfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynette Scavo
Lynette Scavo (nee Lindquist) is one of the protagonists and titular characters of Despearate Housewives. Mostly known for being super controlling, with a tendency to slightly berate people she holds dear to her heart, Lynette is portrayed as the neurotic, stressed and controlling housewife and mother, and is considered the "smart" one of the group. Early Life Lynette is the eldest of three daughters, her sisters are Lydia Lindquist and Lucy Lindquist. After the death of their father, their mother Stella married Glen Wingfield. After a short time, Glen left Stella and the family. Lynette blamed her mother for driving him away for a long time. This troubled childhood left Lynette with a constant fear that everything in her life could fall apart suddenly, so she needs to control everything in order to feel safe and secure. During college, Lynette was friends with Renee Perry. She admits to being a total whore in college, and she even had a threesome with two of the men from the rugby team. (Remember Paul?) Lynette graduated from Nortthwestern University and met Tom when they worked together in the Advertising industry. They go out for a date and Lynette insists she pay for the meal, however, Tom refuses this offer, but says she can pay for the next dinner. She tells him she's not looking to get married or have children, but she does like a white picket fence. After a while of being together and getting pregnant with their first children, Preston and Porter, Tom buys Lynette her dream house on Wisteria Lane. She was touched when she realizes that he remembered her saying she likes white picket fences on their first date. (Women and Death) On moving in day, Tom and Lynette were having an argument whne neighbors Mary Alice Young, Bree Van de Kamp and Susan Mayer come to welcome them. It is revealed that they are arguing about Tom getting her pregnant with twins and that he refused to tell her that twins run in his family. Tom tries to calm down Lynette so she doesn't give their new neighbors the wrong impression. She apologizes for acting like a crazy bitch and promises to control her anger in the future. (Remember, Part 1) Soon after moving to the lane, Tom and Lynette had a third child, Parker and then a forth, Penny. When Penny was born, Lynette was too concerned about getting a new job that she left Penny in the car outside. Hanyman, Eli Scruggs gives Penny to Lynette, and she's horrified that she forgot about her daughter. Lynette then realizes that she doesn't want a job, but she wants to stay home and look after her daughter. (The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened) Season 1 Lynette struggles to take care of her four demanding children: Porter, Preston, Parker and Penny on her own while husband, Tom, is away for business. While walking to the wake of Mary Alice Young, Lynette threatens to call Santa if they do not start behaving. At the wake, her three sons decide to go swimming in the pool. After being warned by Martha Huber, Lynette climbs into the pool in her dress and collects her children. Whilst at the supermarker with her children, she runs into an old colleague. When she's asked about how being a mother is, she lies and says it's the best job she had ever had. When Tom returns home from work, Lynette is relieved as her children were driving her crazy. After getting rid of the children, Tom and Lynette go upstairs to have sex, and when Lynette asks him to put a condom on, he suggests "risking it." Angry, Lynette slaps him. The next day, while packing up Mary Alice's belonging, Lynette and her friends find a mysterious blackmail note. (Pilot) When Lynette takes her children with her for a car journey, her three sons misbehave continuously, even when their mother asks them to stop. She is eventually pulled over by a police officer. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Time Jump Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Relationships Trivia Gallery